Hemorrhoids and other pain associated with the rectal and rear area have been an ongoing problem for millennia. Many different systems, devices and procedures have been provided over the years in an attempt to alleviate/reduce the pain and/or reduce the symptoms associated with such conditions. However, even after these many years of trying, there has gone unmet a need for effective devices that are simple, usable by the common person, and effective at alleviating both symptoms and discomfort associated with hemorrhoids and other conditions. The present devices, systems and methods remedy one or more of these long-felt needs.